Wedding night insecurities
by Theaoooo
Summary: Thorin/Reader. Thorin too has insecurities.


Thorin oakenshield had to marry as soon as possible, it was mandatory within the next two weeks he'd be to wed. He was betrothed to you a young dwarf girl because you are from a royal blood line, even if he didn't have feelings towards you he had to marry you. On the upside you both knew each other through little small talks and both loved each other so much but couldn't tell the other because you both thought that the other one didn't feel the same way. (But I mean come on look at that sexy Thorin face! Who wouldn't fall in love with that face and those sapphire blue eyes of his, you must be blind if you didn't fall dead at the mere sight of him anyway….)

The marriage was arranged and as tradition bride and groom must consummate it right way in the night of the wedding.

The wedding night everything went smoothly, blushes here and there, dimmed light to hide any imperfections, eyes closed filled with passion and sensation from both sides. you were new to the whole love making thing and just did what you had read in books while he on the other hand had many lovers, been with many women and experienced in ways unknown to normal beings.

The duty has been done and all the fire that blazed cooled down, you went to the bathroom to take a nice quick cold shower and after you had finished he went in next, as you changed the bed sheet, wore you night gown and lied on your side facing the balcony which had the moon light shining over you. He came out wearing only his pants (topless)

He came by your side and wrapped his arms around you, (his chest touching your back)

You moved away a bit, he moved closer, you moved further.

He asked in a concerned voice "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" – lying obviously

"Tell me"- he insisted

The words just slipped out your mouth uncontrollably "My mind is just exploding with questions and its killing me inside, questions of: what if he didn't like what he sees?, what if he thinks I'm too fat? What if I'm not as amazing as his previous lovers? What if he pretended to enjoy our love making so he doesn't make me feel bad?... what if…I just feel so insecure right now and the questions are just pilling up inside my head" you kept looking at the moon as your eyes widened at what you've just confessed.

"Look at me"- he said softly

You ignored

"Look at me"- he said with a bit of force "look at me or ill sit on top of you"

You nudged your head into the pillow. Thorin pushed your shoulder making you lie on your back, he placed both knees and both hands on each side of you so you don't try to escape (you could easily escape if you slid from between his legs or hands), he looked at you not losing eye contact. The moon light shined on his face making him more gorgeous than ever before, you stayed there just staring at his majestic beauty, he told you with a serious face "you are perfect, you shouldn't feel insecure well not towards me, and you are neither thin nor fat you are perfect"

"So I'm average"- you replied in an awkward sad voice

"you are not average you are above average to the limit of perfection, your body is soft and beautiful, perfect than any of the other girls I've ever been with, the things you made me feel I've never felt with anyone before" he placed his forehead above yours " and your lips.. oh your lips" he closed his eyes and his mouth started to water at the mere thought of your lips (he felt hunger towards them) he moved his head down, his lips hovered over your neck as his hot heavy breath came against your cold skin making you tingle inside.

He rose upwards and sat on his knees which were still on each side of you causing him to technically sit on your lap. He looked down in disappointment and said "I too am insecure"

Your face filled with shock "how is that possible, you're a king the most confident one I've ever seen"

"I don't know why when I'm with you, someone I crave acceptance from, someone I care about I just feel insecure towards, I also had questions like yours: what if she doesn't like me back? What if she pushed herself away from her disgust towards me? What if she thinks I'm too old because of the grey strands in my hair? What if.." he looked away.

You slid upwards standing on your knees, holding his face making him look at you "you too are perfect, I mean seriously have you seen yourself lately, have you seen how many women swoon over you, the beauty of elves is nothing compared to yours and your silver strands of hair makes you look even sexier….. This is such a weird night don't you think" you smiled softly and he mirrored you

"Quite a weird one indeed"- he agreed "I apologize for making you feel that way"

"I apologize as well"

"Start over" he asked

"Start over" you replied

He placed a hand on the back of your head and another at the back of your knees. He pulled your knees making you unfold them and lie on your back again. He hovered above you kissing you neck passionately and slowly yet eagerly making his way to your lips.


End file.
